powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke
"NinjaRed~Sasuke!" Sasuke (サスケ, Sasuke) is NinjaRed (ニンジャレッド, NinjaReddo) of the Kakurangers. He is 26 years old and a descendant of Sasuke Sarutobi. Biography Kakuranger The most agile member of the team, Sasuke is a reckless young man who's hot to go out and drag the others into the enemy battle. He is also lascivious and is always scolded by Tsuruhime. He screws up many times, but he doesn't reflect on his errors and is good-hearted and loyal. No matter how great the enemy, he won't budge. He also enjoys fireworks and corresponds to Sun Wukong of Saiyuki. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to RyuuRanger to his successors from OhRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Years later, Sasuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seeing fighting alongside Yousuke Shiina, a fellow ninja, the two were back to back and they switfly took out the group of Gormin surrounding them. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sasuke, Tsuruhime and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen Sasuke, alongside his team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. NinjaRed Saruder *Giant Beast General Red Saruder *Beast General Fighter Battle Saruder *Super Stealth Beast God Saruder Arsenal *Doron Changer *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers / Laser Knives *Shinobi Knuckle **Red Slicer *Kakuranger Ball *Thunder Sword Hikarimaru *Shark Bleeder Attacks *''Hidden Style: Full Moon Slash'' *''Hidden Style'':'' Thunder Cut'' *''Fire Whirl Art'' *''Bunshin (Cloning) Technique'' Ranger Key The is Sasuke's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as NinjaRed. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. *While fighting against the Seven Legendary Riders. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Sasuke received his key and became NinjaRed once more. Red Spirit As the eighteenth Red, NinjaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sasuke is portrayed by . As NinjaRed, his suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. Notes *Unlike his J.A.K.Q predecessor, Spade Ace, who was the leader of his team in the first half of the sentai show he was in but then became second-in-command after Big One joined the team, Sasuke is the first red ranger in sentai to not be the leader of his from start to finish but second-in-command instead. *Teruaki Ogawa, who played Sasuke, would later appear in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman as Hyuuga. *Teruaki Ogawa and Satomi Hirose, who played Tsuruhime, would later do a guest-shot as married couple in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Sasuke is named for the ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke. Coincedentally, they both use monkey-like techniques. *Although Sasuke does not directly appear in Gokaiger, his voice is heard during Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle as performed by Teruaki Ogawa; he does return for the series, but cameoes in the twentieth episode as Hyuuga instead. **This is the same as fellow legend Hiroshi Miyauchi, who appears as Big One but also voices Aorenger, both in the 199 movie. See Also * Rocky DeSantos - Sasuke's other Power Rangers counterpart who had both Red and God Saruder. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Kakurangers